truebloodhbofandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Northman
Eric Northman is a main character on True Blood. He is an owner of Fangtasia. He is very loyal to his maker Godric, and his progeny is very loyal to him. Eric is one of the oldest Vampires known to the True Blood universe. Biography Eric Northman was born to Ukfrik and Astrid Northman sometime in the 900 A.D. Eric Northman was born into the Anglo-Saxon time period as a prince to a Viking family. Eric was a stubborn child, and he never took time to learn how to become a King. His Father, and Mother were eating dinner, and Ulfrik asked Eric where he's been. His mother states that Eric was in the barn with the red-headed barn-maiden. Ulfrik told Eric that he couldn't stay his entire life between a girls legs, then indicating that he could try. When Ulfrik and Astrid were done talking to their son, he went to a coat-closet to rendezvous with a young wench. When they were in there, Eric heard his parents scream, and ran out to find them, butchered and dying. Eric fought off a werewolf, and Ulfrik told him that he has to be King now. Thus making Eric the King. Appearance Eric Northman is a tall and toned man. He was roughly about 6'2. He had long blonde hair for the majority of his 1,000 years as a Vampire. Towards the recent years, his hair was cut by his progeny. He often wears black, or dark earth colors. Pre-Season 1 * Eric Northman becomes a big vampire sibling to Nora Gainsbourough. Godric leaves and tells Eric to teach her the ways of being a Vampire - c. 1300's. * Eric goes to San Francisco, California and meet Pam Swynford de Beaufort. Who cuts her wrist to become a Vampire. Who ends in being his progeny. - c. 1905 * Eric Northman and Godric are in Germany, and they meet the Werebitch who almost kills Eric. - c. 1940's Season 1 (Escape from the Dragon House) Eric summons Bill to his bar Fangtasia. When he comes there, Sookie instantly tells Eric that he senses someone is being fed on. A bunch of police-men raid Fangtasia and Eric, Pam escape. (Plasir D'Amour) Eric finds out that Sookie Stackhouse is able to read minds. Eric is aware that someone is stealing from his business, which is a capital offense in the Vampire world. Sookie reads that Ginger knows who it is, but since she's been glamoured by the culprit. Sookie is able to go past that and find out that the Co-Owner of Fangtasia; Longshadow, was stealing from them. As soon as Sookie said something Longshadow fed on Sookie, and Bill Compton staked him. (To Love is to Bury) Bill Compton had to change Jessica Hamby because of the fact that he killed Longshadow. When she was barely one night old. She was acting out of control for Bill Compton, and he asked Eric to raise her. Jessica Hamby asked Eric Northman if he could sit, on his lap.